Delicious Pure Blood
by BlackRaven14
Summary: What happens when a girl comes to the CrossAcadamy, a very mysteryious girl that had the best smelling blood ever. Yet no vampire is allowed to touch her when Zero becomes her friend.


**Hey okay this is my first Vampire knights Story so please be nice. No bad Reviews. I hope you like it. **

Zero steps out into the dark sidewalk in front of the day class dorms. He takes a look at the red moon, glowing brighter then any other night. He slips on his prefect badge and walks to the night class building. He kept along the building, watching for any out of control day classers, or any hungry night classers that could be lurking.

"Zero!" He heard call from behind him. He turns and gets ready to scold Yuuki in being too loud, but stops as a sound catches his ears in the distance. It was the sound of the school gates slamming shut. As Yuuki runs up to him, he grabs her by the shoulders and sits her down by one of the trees.

"Don't move, I'll be back in a sec." He whispers and walks to the front of the school. There was no one in sight, but he could sense someone's presence. He kept walking looking behind every tree to make sure.

He probably wouldn't have noticed the girl that was standing behind one of the trees, if she hadn't been panting frantically and shaking her head.

She had waist long black hair, with a black shirt and gray sweats. At her feet was a bag, most probably full of her belongings.

"Hey! You! No commoners are allowed on the school grounds." Zero says in a deep demanding voice.

The girl looks up at him with deep black eyes. Then with out a word she picks up her bag and steps past him. Zero is embraced with the aroma of her hair as she walked by. Zero watches as the girl slowly walks to the gate, when she gets there she stops. She holds on to the bars of the gate and looks out.

"Go on!" Zero orders stepping close to her, partly to keep smelling her. There was something about her. But what?

Zero saw as the girl flinches and opens the gate. She had only taken a foot out when out of nowhere jump out six Level Es. Zeros eyes went wide as he quickly grabs the girl by the arm, pulling her back in and slamming the gate closed again.

The girl was breathing deeply as she steps towards the gate and held the gate bars with her hands.

"Hey, Get back!" Zero exclaims. The girl hits her head against the metal bars. She stays like that, still, listening to the deranged vampires calling her to come out. But as she listened something made her look up.

"C-COMRADE, SH-SHES RIGHT THERE! -IN YOUR REACH! -GET HER!." One said.

The girl look back at Zero but not for long before she starts running into the forest of trees, leaving her things behind.

Zero stares with disgust at the level Es, taking out his gun. He points it to the middle of them and moves his finger towards the trigger.

"Shut up." He says before shooting. As the creatures shriek with pain, Zero runs after the girl, with her things in his hand.

The girl runs out of the way of all the trees, she managed to dodge them all until she fell down, after tripping over something. She looks over at who it was and found a girl about her age with short brown hair. "Hey! Are you okay? Are you lost?" Yuuki says helping the girl up. The girl looks worriedly around.

"Hey!" Shouts Zero jumping out from behind the trees.

"Zero!" Shouts Yuuki with a scolding glare. "Your scaring her!" She says hugging the trembling girl in her arms.

Zero looks at the ground and puts the girls bag down.

"Sorry." he murmurs. The girl grabs her bag then steps back. She accidentally scrapes her arm on a tree, leading to a tiny flush of red to appear.

Yuuki sighs in relief of no blood. But Zero on the other hand clutches at his chest, eyes glowing a bright red. Yuuki looks from Zero to the hisses coming from everywhere.

"Your blood smells…so good." Came a deep voice from in the shadows of the trees.

"Aidou!" Called Yuuki. "There's no blood, please leave now."

The girl says nothing but in her eyes the fear was noticeable. She stood straight and watches as seven white uniformed vampires step out of the shadows.

"Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Ichijo, Shiki, Rima,… Kaname?" Yuuki asks a bit surprised. They all had the same red eyes as Zero.

"She smells, a hundred times better then Yuuki." Kain says drawing in closer.

"No. Its much more then hundreds." Ruka says also coming closer to the girl.

The girl lifts her hand, as a signal to stop.

"Ha, you don't think you can stop us, do you? But look don't worry, we'll do this as fast as we can." Aidou says with a smirk.

Zero was backed up on a tree, a hand over his nose. He watched as the girl puts her hand down slowly and does nothing to run away. She was probably too tired from running from the crazy vampires, and him. She looks down and balls her hands into fist.

"Come on! I'm just dieing to sink my teeth in." exclaims Shiki in a monotone. With out warning they all leap to attack. Zero watches as a quick blue strike of lightning came shooting out of a blue diamond necklace she wore. He watches as her black hair was blown back from the force of the blow.

All the night class students lay on the ground, jolting from the shock.

Zero caught a glimpse of the blue electricity running over the girls own skin as well. What was it. And why was it shocking her?

Zero watches as the girls face turns to a frown as one of the vampires stands up and looks at her.

"hmm, that would have knocked me out if it weren't that It's my natural power." Rima says opening her hand lighting it with sparks of lightning.

The girl throws her hands over her face and waits to get struck. Zero takes a quick gulp of air and hauls the girl in his arms and runs.

**I hope you liked it!! If you have any cool ideas, i would love to hear them=)**

**Please review if you want me to right more, and if you want to find out who this mystery girl is... Thanks for reading again. **

**=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D**


End file.
